Las mejores vacaciones
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Irónico. Todo aquello no tenía sentido. Y Naruto no podía pensar que aquello no era más que algo irónico, porque sino, ¿qué hacían todos sus amigos ahí? ¿Donde quedaban aquellas "mejores" vacaciones?
1. Chapter 1

**Otra idea que me vino y que espero que os guste!**

**Disfrutad de...**

**La diversión continua en...un hotel?**

* * *

><p>-Esto es…increíble!-exclamó Ino aplaudiendo.<p>

-Parece muy relajante-dijo Sakura a su lado

-Y muy caro-comentó Tenten al lado de Hinata, dejando su maleta en el suelo-cómo puedes permitirte esto Hinata?-

-Sabéis que esto pertenece a mi padre no a mi.-respondió la peliazul sonrojada.

-Sí, pero en cuando él se muera, y dios quisiera que eso no ocurra pronto, esto pasara a tus manos.-comentó Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ya está imaginando cosas malas-murmuró Sakura con una gota en su nuca.

-etto… porque mejor no entramos?-

-Un momento!-las chicas se voltearon y miró al chico que cargaba un par de maletas y una cara de pocos amigos.-Que demonios hacéis aquí!-

-Hinata nos invitó-respondió Tenten

-Qué?-miró a Hinata que agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó- Hinata porque…-

-L-lo siento Naruto -se mordió el labio- no...no pude negarme- Naruto resopló y miró a las chicas, entrecerrando la mirada.

-Que le hicisteis?-

-Que pretendes decir con eso Naruto?-siseó la pregunta Ino.

-Sabéis perfectamente a lo que me refiero, que le habéis hecho?-exigió saber

-Estas queriendo decir que la obligamos a que nos invitara?-preguntó Sakura sonado ofendida

-Exactamente.- se miraron entre ellas y él unos segundos, matándose con la mirada. Preparados para el siguiente pa…

-Pues has acertado.-respondió Tenten sonriendo nerviosamente haciendo que Naruto cayera al suelo al estilo anime. El rubio se levantó con dificultad del suelo.

-Q-que le habéis hecho?-

-Cosas que…-una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro-un hombre no debería saber-respondió Ino guiñándole el ojo y agarrando a Hinata por la cintura y pegándola a ella-verdad que no te gustaría que él lo supiera, Hina-chan-puso una voz coqueta. Hinata se apartó y negó con vehemencia muy sonrojada.

-La verdad -Sakura se acercó por detrás y le susurró en la oreja- es que lo pasamos muy bien, nee Hinata-chan?-le palmeó el trasero a lo que ella respingó. Tenten se acercó y alzó su mentón.

-Tendremos que repetirlo de nuevo-acercó su rostro y se acercó sus labios, pero únicamente frotó su nariz al estilo esquimal con ella y se apartó sonriendo.

-Basta..onegai…-murmuró sonrojada Hinata

-Bien! Como ya está todo solucionado, vamos a entrar!-Ino agarró la mano de Hinata y tiró de ella para entrar en el edificio. –vamos Hinata!-

-I-ino.-

Sakura y Tenten las siguieron.

Naruto siguió mirando la puerta por donde ellas habían entrado, sin pestañear, tragó sonoramente, aun pasmado con lo que acababa de ver. Pero que era lo que le habían hecho a su Hinata para que ella aceptara? Y si…y si… no. Eso no podía ser…no?

-No creo que…-

-De ellas podemos esperar cualquier cosa Naruto.-dijo Shikamaru a su lado

-Cosas que un hombre no puede saber.-apareció Sasuke a su lado-

-Más vale que las controléis.-gruñó Neji apareciendo al lado de Shikamaru-no quiero que perviertan más a mi prima. Suficiente tiene con Naruto- Naruto volteó molesto.

-Querrás decir "controlemos"-corrigió Shikamaru mirándole-Tenten también anda incluida en esa lista de "pervertidas"-

-Un momento!-Naruto les miró-que hacéis vosotros aquí también!-

-Ellas nos invitaron-respondió Sasuke caminando hacía el edificio

-Y no pudimos negarnos.-Shikamaru agarró su maleta y siguió a Sasuke-ya sabes…-

-Son muy convincentes.-terminó Neji dejando atrás a Naruto.

-Y…y eso que importa! Este hotel era para Hinata y para mi SOLOS! Me escucháis! No pienso dejar que inte…rrum…p…-pero se detuvo al entrar de lo impresionado que quedó.-Esto es…-

-enorme-terminó Shikamaru que se había quedado igual de sorprendido que Naruto. Neji rodó los ojos y Sasuke se quedó observando el gran hotel. Y no era para menos, con tan solo observar el gran recibidor, lleno de muebles caros, un suelo resplandeciente, unas lámparas en el techo grandes y que colgaban, espejos que ocupaban todo el recibidor, plantas ,en fin , todo él era un lujo. Encontraron a las chicas hablando con el recepcionista.

-Hinata este hotel es increíble!-exclamó Ino maravillada. Se detuvo al ver que pasaba un joven trabajador. Ella le sonrió y el chico se sonrojó aunque hizo una reverencia y pasó por su lado-aunque no solo el hotel es increíble -murmuró sonriendo

-Ino- Sakura la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella-Shikamaru está aquí-le susurró-no deberías mirar lo que no debes-otro chico se acercó a ella y cogió sus maletas.

-Con permiso señorita.-Sakura dejó que cogiera su maleta sin apartar la mirada del joven de ojos verdes y cabello rebelde. Ino sonrió y paso un brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

-Sakura, Sasuke está aquí. No deberías mirar lo que no debes.-palmeó su espalda y miró a Tenten, que también parecía perdida mirando algo…o alguien. Sonrió. Menudo para de amigas que tenía.

-Bienvenida de nuevo Señorita Hyuuga-saludó un mayordomo vestido de pingüino, con el pelo blanco y gafas, entrado en años-es un placer volver a verla por aquí.-hizo la reverencia.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí Toshio.-respondió con cariño Hinata. Y es que Toshio era uno de los mayordomos que cuidaban de ella y Neji cuando su padre trabajaba y los enviaba a éste hotel.

El mayordomo sonrió y miró tras la peliazul- Estas señoritas son sus amigas?-

Hinata asintió.-Son Sakura, Ino y Tenten-el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y las chicas también.

-Un placer conocerlas señoritas.-se lazó y miró a cada una- son ustedes tan hermosas como la señorita y perdónenme por el atrevimiento.-

-Oh! Gracias señor…-respondió Sakura sonrojada al igual que sus amigas

-Toshio-respondió Neji tras ellas.-es el director de éste hotel y nuestro mayordomo des de muy pequeños-

-Está usted muy cambiado señorito.-sonrió-me alegra verle de nuevo.-Neji sonrió de lado, aunque sinceramente.- y ellos son…-estiró el cuello para ver detrás de Neji

-Mis amigos. El rubio es Naruto, nuestro Hokage-

-Hola!-saludó Naruto estrechando su mano-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, encantado-

-Es el futuro marido de Hinata-añadió Neji. El mayordomo se sorprendió. Lo examinó.

-Hokage y a punto de casarse con una de las mujeres más maravillosas del mundo. Usted sí que tiene suerte señorito.-

-Toshio…-murmuró Hinata sonrojada.

-La verdad es que no me quejo. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.-

-y el más tonto.-murmuró Sasuke a su lado.

-Teme…-murmuró Naruto entre dientes.

-Y ellos son Uchiha Sasuke, el novio de Sakura y Nara Shikamaru la pareja de Ino-los dos estrecharon su mano.

-Ustedes también tienen mucha suerte. Tienen unas bellísimas mujeres.-Ellos solo sonrieron. Así que supongo que la única muchachita linda que queda…-

-Es mi novia si.-respondió Neji. Tenten sonrió. Toshio sonrió y miró a Hinata y Neji.

-Estoy tan contento que no tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que me siento de volver a verlos.- Hinata y Neji sonrieron.

-En fin, vaya a acomodarse a sus habitaciones. Enseguida les avisaremos para la hora de la comida.-

-Eso quería oír.-murmuró Ino- Vamos a nuestra habitación!-agarró a Hinata de la mano y tiró de ella.

-Inooo!-gritó Hinata al verse llevada- el suelo es muy resbald….-

-suelta a Hinata, Ino!-gritó Sakura corriendo tras ella-gracias a ellas estamos en este hotel!-

-Chicas cuidado con el….-pero cayeron al suelo, seguida de Sakura que tropezó con ellas –por kami… -suspiró Tenten; hizo una reverencia al mayordomo y corrió tras sus amigas con una gran sonrisa-estáis…kyyyyaaah!-pero ella también resbaló y cayó sobre ellas.

-Eso se avisa antes Hinata!-exclamó Ino palpándose el trasero-Tenten! saca tu pie de encima de mío!-

-Antes salte de mi brazo!-

-Aparta tu trasero de mi cara Ino!-exclamó Sakura.

-Chicas…-llamó Hinata ahogada sintiendo el peso de Sakura encima.

Luego, sentadas en el suelo, se miraron y rieron. Menuda situación.

A los chicos y parte del hotel les resbaló la gota. Menuda forma de empezar el día.

En cambio Toshio sonreía. Ver a Hinata tan feliz lo alegraba a él de forma inimaginable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me niego-dijo Naruto, sentado sobre la alfombre del suelo. –Me niego a compartir habitación con vosotros.-

-Crees que a nosotros nos gusta?-dijo Sasuske con sarcasmo sentándose en el suelo.

-Se supone que esto era para Hinata y para mí. Porque demonios tengo que dormir con vosotros cuando tengo a mi mujer en la habitación del al lado. No lo entiendo-se cruzó de brazos y piernas y frunció el ceño.

-Primero: aún no es tu mujer-y siguió Neji antes de que interrumpiera- y segundo: supongo que Toshio habrá preparado las habitaciones pensando que únicamente éramos amigos-

-Y no puedes decirle que lo cambie?-

-Imposible. Éste hotel tiene siempre todas la habitaciones reservadas.-

-Genial. Grandes vacaciones voy a pasar con vosotros.-gruñó Naruto

-No te preocupes Naruto, intentaremos no aburrirte-dijo Sasuke con una voz que hizo temblar a Naruto.

-Claro, nosotros también podemos hacer cosas que ellas no puedan saber.-le siguió Shikamaru el juego poniéndose detrás de Naruto y susurrándoselo en el oído.

Naruto se alejó arrastrándose hasta la esquina de la pared y los miró aterrado-c-como os acerquéis a mí con esas asquerosas intenciones juro que no me contendré y llamaré al Kyuubi-

Shikamaru y Sasuke sonrieron mientras que Neji negaba continuamente.

.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uoh!-exclamó Sakura entrando en la habitación.

-Y vamos a dormir aquí juntas?-preguntó Ino examinando la gran habitación decorada con muebles muy finos y un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón con unas vistas muy hermosas de grandes extensiones de campo.

-Así es-respondió Hinata abriendo el ventanal y dejando que entrase el fresco aire. Se volteó y miró a sus amigas.-Lo siento, supongo que esperabais una habitación para cada una pero…-

-Que dices! Esto es maravilloso!-exclamó Tenten-es más grande que mi apartamento-

-Por supuesto que sí ! Será como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando dormíamos en la misma habitación al irnos de misión-comentó Sakura a su lado

-Hablas como si fueras una anciana frentona. Que pasa, la edad ya te pesa?-

-No empieces cerda, porque sabes que acabaras perdiendo.-las dos juntaron sus frentes-

-Yo jamás pierdo-murmuró la rubia.

-Sakura, Ino dejadlo ya.-suspiró Tenten. Siempre era igual.

-Nee, chicas…os apetece ir a los baños termales?-preguntó Hinata a lo que rápidamente las dos que estaban peleando salían con el yukata puesto y lo necesario en las manos

-Increíble-murmuró Tenten incrédula-como se han cambiado tan rápido?-Hinata sonrió.

-Son tal para cual-dijo la peliazul mirando por donde habían salido ellas mientras Tenten no dejaba de sorprenderse.-Que?-Tenten la miró- vamos nosotras también?-le mostró a Tenten otros dos Yukatas más. La castaña sonrió y asintió.

En la puerta de los chicos se oyó unos golpes.

-Chicos?-llamó Tenten tras la puerta

-Pasa-dijo Neji sacando las cosas de su maleta y oyó la puerta correr -lo siento si os estaban molestando estos, pero es que….-pero se calló ante tal imagen-guau…-murmuró. Tenten llevaba el cabello suelto y un yukata gris oscuros a rayas negras, abierto un poco (aunque a Neji le pareció mucho) por la zona de pecho, unas sandalias marrones y el cubo de champú y toallas en él. Neji tragó saliva. Tenía que admitirlo de nuevo, su novia estaba bien buena. Nunca se cansaría de pensarlo. Y todo eso, era suyo. Solo suyo. Sonrió de lado.

-Venía a deciros que las chicas y yo nos vamos a los baños termales. Cualquier problema, ya saben-

-Gracias Tenten.-dijo Naruto. La chica sonrió y salió de la habitación. Neji volvió en sí y reanudo su guardar.

-Creo que el chakra de alguien ha crecido-dijo Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la ventana sonriendo de lado. Neji se detuvo durante un segundo, sonrojado pero lo ignoro y siguió con lo suyo.

-Debe ser por cierta chica castaña que acaba de entrar. Muy bonita no?-siguió Naruto

-Sí. Lástima que ese yukata…-

-Cerrad la boca-dijo finalmente molesto mirando a cada uno. Se volteó de nuevo y los demás sonrieron.

-Oye, que os parece si nosotros también nos damos un baño?-sugirió Naruto alzándose del suelo.

-No vamos a espiarlas Naruto-dijo Neji pasando por su lado

- A que te refieres con eso!-gritó sonrojado.

-Viene a que los baños públicos son para bañarse y no para espiar el baño de las chicas-dijo Sasuke

-Y tú eres de los que espían-acabó Shikamaru se alzó del suelo y se quitó la camisa.

-O-oe! Eso no es cierto! Y si os réferis a lo de la otra vez fue un accidente! no sé cómo llegue hasta el baño de las chicas! Estaba borracho!-

-Ya…ya-murmuró Neji empezando a desvestirse.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Aquello lo hizo sin darse cuenta. Nunca supo cómo aquella noche sus pies fueron a parar al baño de las chicas, bueno, si lo supo, porque estaba borracho! Si no, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Resopló. Encima sus amigos se lo recordaban cada día. Y a esos se le podía llamar amigos? Miró a cada uno, que empezaba a desvestirse. Bajó los brazos y sonrió de lado. Con que no eh…

-y porque os quitáis la ropa?-preguntó con burla haciendo que ellos se detuvieran y se sonrojaran. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más.-Con que a…bañarnos no?-

-Cierra el pico dobe-dijo entre dientes Sasuke siguiendo con su tarea, sonrojado. Naruto explotó a risas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando ellos llegaron, con su toalla envuelta en la cintura, se metieron y disfrutaron de las calientes y relajantes aguas del baño. Naruto suspiró, relajado.

-Hacía tanto que no nos bañábamos en unas termales-

-Sigue estado igual-murmuró Neji observando todo a su alrededor.

Los demás sonrieron. Parecía que Neji desfrutaba recordando viejos tiempos.

-Hinata como lo has hecho!-se oyó la chillona voz de Ino al otro lado del baño, que los hizo abrir los ojos.

-Yo también quiero unas como las tuyas-se oyó la voz de Tenten algo frustrada.

-Dime como lo has conseguido? Porque a mí ni bebiendo cinco vasos de leche al día podía llegar a tal tamaño-se oyó la voz de Sakura

-Bueno yo…n-no he hecho nada…solo…-respondió Hinata algo avergonzada.

-Habéis visto lo firmes y blancas que las tiene-dijo Ino y el ruido del agua chapoteando se oyó-venid, tocad-

-I-ino-chan!-gritó Hinata. Más chapoteo se oyó-no! Chicas! Esperad! N-no podéis...no!-y las risas se expandieron por el lugar

-No…-murmuró Naruto al parecer sufriendo. Miró a sus compañeros-decidme que no…-murmuró preocupado y volvió a mirar a la pared de cañas de bambú que los separaba

-Definitivamente Hinata, me encantan-habló Tenten al parecer con seriedad

-Naruto debe de estar contento-comentó Ino con una sonrisilla traviesa haciendo sonrojarla

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, sonrojado ante el comentario de su novia. _Problemática_ debió haber sido su nombre

-I-ino…por favor.-

-Ino, no la abochornes más.-habló seria Sakura

-Gracias Sakura-chan-murmuró Hinata aliviada de que alguien la ayudara.

-Sabemos que Hinata tiene buenos atributos y cualquiera podría disfrutar de una cosa así, incluso una mujer.-

Los chicos intentaron hacer oídos sordos, mirando hacia otro lado completamente sonrojados.

-Sakura-chan! N-no digas tonterías-

-Sakura tiene razón Hinata. Cualquier hombre o mujer se rendiría a tus pies si así se lo pidieses.-comentó Tenten. Hinata se sonrojó aún más.

Naruto asintió apoyándolas, entendía perfectamente a sus amigas. Hinata despertaba pasiones tanto en hombres como en mujeres, Y no era de extrañar. Hinata era la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo.

-onegai…no más-suplicó ella sonrojada-v-vosotras sois incluso mucho más guapas que yo. Tenéis una figura envidiable.-murmuró

-Oh!-hicieron las tres y se lanzaron a abrazar a Hinata haciendo un gran ruido con el agua. Naruto miró a al muro que los separaba.

-Eres un encanto Hina-chan!-exclamó Sakura frotando su mejilla con la de ella.

-Sakura-chan…-

-Oh! Habéis visto lo cómodo que es poyar aquí la cabeza-dijo Ino.

-Ino!-exclamaron las tres.

Mientras que al otro lado del baño, los chicos estaban con los ojos cerrados y muy sonrojados, con la gota tras la nuca.

-Déjame probar-pidió Sakura.

-Dejad a la pobre Hinata en paz-y al intentar apartar a las chicas puso la mano en su pecho, a lo que Hinata gritó, sonando casi así como un…gemido.

-Guau-murmuró Tenten sorprendida.

-Verdad que es increíble-murmuró Ino

-Basta- murmuró Naruto. Se alzó en el agua y caminó hacía la pared- Vosotras! Alejaos de ella enseguida, pervertidas! _Esos _son míos!-gritó- no toquéis lo que no os perten…-pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hundió en el agua. Naruto salió de nuevo, molesto.-Sasuke porque diablos me…-

-No digas nada idiota. O acaso quieres que nos maten por escuchar?-

- Escuchar? si están gritando! Además porque debería callarme? ellas están tocando…-

-Sabemos lo que están tocando.-interrumpió Neji sonrojado-son mujeres, es normal que hagan…esas cosas-

-Pero no con las mías!-exclamó molesto Naruto a lo que recibió otro golpe de Sasuke.

-No son tuyas idiota-y se metió en el agua otra vez. Naruto con un _Hmp_, se metió en el agua hasta su mentón.

No se volvió a escuchar más voces. Y los chicos respiraron, relajándose. Escuchando solo el agua correr, los sonidos del bosque..

-Son mías y nadie me las va a quitar-dijo Naruto de repente y otro golpe estuvo a punto de recibir Naruto si antes no se hubiera cubierto con los brazos. Sonrió mientras los otros tenían la venita en la frente.

-Eres un pervertido-murmuró Shikamaru con la mano apoyada en su cabello.

-Pero es que son…-

-Deja de decir que son tuyas y ve a reclamarlas-dijo una voz que los sorprendió y los volteó lentamente. Abrieron los ojos como platos al igual que el otro intruso o más bien, intrusa.

-Oops! Me he vuelto a equivocar de baño-dijo la chica echándose los negros cabellos hacía atrás.-lo siento, pero podrías salir del baño, es que estoy desnuda-

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINURA...<strong>

**OH DIOS MIO QUIEN SERA ESTA DESCONOCIDA QUE SE HA METIDO EN EL BAÑO DE LOS CHICOS. Y PORQUE ESTA EN EL BAÑO DE LOS CHICOS? NI IDEA, PERO NO LES VA A GUSTAR NADA A LAS CHICAS, VERDAD? XD**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo y último capitulo de esta "loca" historia.**

**La diversión continua.**

**Que diversion? ¬¬  
><strong>

**Adelante!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Los chicos parpadearon varias veces, no creyendo lo que en esos momentos veían. Se quedaron pasmados mirando a la intrusa que se encontraba metida con ellos en el baño.<p>

-Si vais a seguir mirándome lo mejor será que salga del agua y….-

-NO! -los cuatro volteándose al momento en que ella salió del agua.

-Joder-exclamó Neji- cúbrete-

-Neji?-llamó la chica-eres tú Hyuuga Neji?-

Éste, sorprendido, asintió, pero no se volteó.

-Neji-kun!-gritó la chica tirándose a sus brazos sorprendiéndole. Sasuke, Shikamaru y Naruto estaban igual.

-Oe, q-quítate de encima!-la sujetó por los brazos y la intentó apartar pero al hacerlo , la chica se chafó contra él y Neji se sonrojó al notar sus pechos.-Demonios! Suéltame!-

La chica se apartó sonriendo.

-Neji soy yo! No te acuerdas de mí?-Neji le examinó el rostro- Soy yo! Ami! -resopló ya que la cara de Neji le confirmaba que no se acordaba de ella- Soy Ami. La chica con la que tú y tu prima siempre jugabais cuando os quedabais aquí.-

_Oh!_ Ahora recordaba. Ami era la hija de un hombre poderoso que al igual que ellos, se quedaba en el hotel bajo su mayordomo cuando su padre y su madre viajaban por negocios. Se acordó de que él junto con Hinata, llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos.

-Veo que ya te acuerdas. Menudo susto me has dado. Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.-

Y lo había hecho.

-Así que Ami…cuanto tiempo-Ella sonrió

-Sí. Has cambiado mucho Neji. Estas más…atractivo-dio un paso a él, pero Neji dio otro atrás-pero sigues tan tímido como siempre-

Neji tosió sonrojándose. No es que fuera tímido, si no que ella andaba desnuda en un baño lleno de chicos desnudos.

-Que es lo que haces en los baños de los chicos?-

-Oh!-se miró- debí de confundirme, como me metí a toda prisa no miré en cual entraba.-sacó la lengua-lo siento, supongo que te habré impresionado-

-Si lo has hecho…si-suspiró

-Por cierto Neji-kun, quienes son estos chicos tan guapos que se están bañando contigo?-lo miró a cada uno-por Kami! Más que guapos sois dioses! Neji…de donde….-

-Ellos son mis amigos. De la aldea de Konoha-

-Oh! Encantada de conoceros chicos-

-No te levantes-gruñó Sasuke mirando a otro lado cuando ella hizo el gesto de alzarse..

-Oh! Sois igual de tímidos que Neji-kun. Jeje. Me gustan tus amigos-

-Pues olvídate de ellos porque ya tienen pareja-

-Que!-y se alzó del agua haciendo que todos ellos voltearan de nuevo.

-D-deja de levantarte demonios!-mascullo Neji saliendo del agua, enroscándose su toalla bajo la mirada atónita de todos y tirándole la suya a ella.-sal de aquí-

-Porque? Yo estaba antes de que llegarais-masculló ella frustrada saliendo del agua con la toalla a si alrededor.

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Éste es un baño de chicos.-Neji rodó los ojos y les pasó las toallas a los chicos que enseguida se cubrieron.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho.-

-Pero aún sigues aquí-

-Oh oh!-dijo ella. Miró a todos los chicos fuera del agua, con sus toallas envueltas en su cintura, su cabello mojado, el agua bajando por sus trabajados músculos. Ami tragó saliva. Le había tocado la lotería.

-Oh oh que?-preguntó Neji cansado despertándola de su ensimismamiento

-Pensaba…que si este es el baño de chicos…entonces mi hermano…-

-Kyyyyaaah!-se oyó un gritó al otro lado del muro.

-Hinata!-gritó Naruto saliendo corriendo del baño seguido de los otros. Ami se ajustó la toalla y los siguió.

-Hinata!-se oyó la voz de Naruto. Abrió la puerta-Hinata estas…-los chicos llegaron tras él y se detuvieron al igual que Naruto en la puerta, observando sorprendidos la escena. Hinata estaba en el suelo con su toalla puesta y siendo abrazada por…un hombre des nudo mientras las chicas se cubrían el rostro. Rápidamente la sangre de Naruto bulló y apretando sus puños se lanzó contra el hombre y lo apartó de un empujón mandándolo al otro lado del baño. Se agachó.

-Hinata estas bien? Ese tipo te hizo algo? Dime algo, porque juro que lo voy a destrozar si ha llegado a…-

-No, Naruto, estoy bien.-respondió Hinata mientras Naruto la ayudaba a ponerse en pie-me sorprendio…-

-Segura? Hinata no...-ella apretó su mano entre la suya mostrándole una dulce sonrisa. Naruto se relajó y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola él y besando su frente.

El hombre se levantó del suelo, adolorido. Naruto lo miró fijamente, aún furioso. –Por Kami! Qué demonios eres chico! me destrozaste la espalda-caminó hasta dar con todos.

-Maldito pervertido-dijo Tenten preparada para atacarle-te vas a enterar-

-Des de cuando llevas aquí?-exigió saber Sakura, que lo examino- Cúbrete!-gritó sonrojada por haberse fijado en eso.

-Itte itee…-se quejó el chico envolviéndose la toalla alrededor de su cintura y acabado sentado en una roca-llevo aquí mucho antes que vosotras llegarais-

-Q-qu…-

Las chicas se miraron y enrojecieron, pero no precisamente de vergüenza, sino de rabia.

El chico miró a cado una de ellas, envueltas en sus pequeñas toallas blancas, con ese cuerpo digno de una diosa; por supuesto que las había visto, pero no iba a decir nada.

-Estaba durmiendo cuando empezasteis a hablar y no…-

-Te mato-susurró el rubio que le había golpeado. Su chakra había crecido considerablemente y notó otros tres más a su derecha. Mierda, como siguiera ahí le iban a matar. Volteó a las chicas, que al pareces también estaban preparadas para golpearle.

-Os he dicho que no...-

-Deteneos!-dijo una voz detrás de los chicos. Estos dejaron ver a la chica que lo había pedido.-No le hagáis nada.-

Pasó entre ellos y llegó hasta el chico sentado en la roca. Se puso tras él y empezó a curarle el dolor de espalda.

-Mira que eres tonto onii-chan-

Onii..chan?

-Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dicho que estaba en un baño de chicas!-le gritó el otro-que estabas haciendo?-

-Me dormí! Y cuando quise ir a decírtelo me encontré con estos chicos en el agua. Que querías que saliera del agua sin más? Estaba desnuda.-

-Qué?-

-Que ella estaba en….-y las chicas miraron a los chicos, cada una a su respectiva pareja.

-No es lo que pensáis-hablo rápido Shikamaru

-No vimos nada.-dijo Sasuke

-Nos la encontramos por sorpresa en el agua.-dijo Neji sin mucha importancia

-Siempre andas desnuda por cualquier sitio, porque precisamente te cortas ahora?-preguntó su hermano

-No me he cortado! Solo… me sorprendí al verles. Luego quise salir pero ellos no me dejaron salir del agua….- las chicas los miraron de nuevo

-Estabas desnuda!-exclamó Naruto sonrojado

-Entonces reconoció a Neji.-

-Que!-el hermano se levantó sorprendido- Neji también está aquí?-

Ami le señaló a la puerta con la mirada. El hermano volteó a la puerta y miró a todos los chicos –El castaño de pelo largo-respondió Ami. El hermano abrió los ojos como platos, examinó al chico y suspiró. A Neji le molestó.

-Porque siempre tenéis que venir juntos.-masculló molesto cruzado de brazos.-

Neji sin entender lo miró, quien era ese hombre? Y porque parecía estar enfadado con él?

-Es mi hermano Kenji.-respondió Ami sentándose en la roca- os acordáis de él?-y miró a Neji y Hinata. Hinata inclinó la cabeza confusa y Neji intentó recordar. Recodó a un niño de mismo pelo negro, corto, más bajito que él, que también iba siempre con su hermana. Claro que se acordaba de él. Siempre que podía aprovechaba para estar a solas con su prima. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Su primo resopló y miró a su prima.

-Hinata, estos son Ami y Kenji. Los chicos que jugaban con nosotros cuando tu padre nos dejaba aquí y se iba de viaje.-

La peliazul puso un dedo bajó su mentón recordando aquellas veces que su padre se iba de viaje y los dejaba en éste hotel. Recordaba que jugaban muy a menudo con unos chicos que también se quedaban como ellos…

-Oh! Ami!-exclamó Hinata-la chica de las coletas altas que andaba siempre tras mi primo!-

-Menuda forma de acordarse de mí.-murmuró la nombrada sonriendo-pero así es.-se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano-cuanto tiempo Hinata-chan-ella aceptó la mano sonriendo.

-Me alegra volver a verte.-

-Supongo que recordaras también a mi herm….-pero el chico la empujó al agua y agarró la mano de Hinata entre las suyas. Naruto se advirtió.

-Es un placer volver a verte Hinata. Siento abrazado de esa manera, pero es que no pudo contenerme-la observó de arriba a abajo.- Estas preciosa, como siempre-

-G-gracias Kenji-kun, yo…también me alegro d-de verte-

Kenji sonrió y subió la mano de ella hasta sus labios donde la beso. Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto rompió el contacto de sus manos colocándose ente ellos. Kenji frunció el ceño al igual que Naruto y entre sus miradas parecieron saltar chispas.

-Etto…porque mejor no vamos a comer eh?-añadió Ino rompiendo el ambiente.

-Será mejor-las chicas se adelantaron junto con sus parejas. Naruto tiró de la mano de Hinata y salió con ella del baño. Kenji molestó sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Olvídate de ella hermanito. Es demasiado para ti.-dijo su hermana pasando de largo

-No pienso perder-murmuró

….-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

-N-naruto.- pero el rubio se detuvo y volteó.

-Hinata no quiero que te acerques a él-la paró antes de que ella interrumpiera-es más no quiero que él se acerque a ti. Quédate a mi lado todo el tiempo, toda la noche y al día siguiente si es preciso, pero no te separes de mí, entendido?-

-P-pero Naruto yo…-

-Vamos entra-y la empujó a los vestidores-cámbiate rápido. No tenemos mucho tiempo y no sé si ese…-

-Naruto-llamó Hinata; éste la miró-es el vestidor de chicas.- Y cómo un rayo Naruto tuvo que salir de ahí para no ser golpeado con todo tipo de objetos por parte de las chicas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la mesa del restaurante del hotel los chicos esperaban sus platos. Para mala suerte de Naruto y Neji , Kenji y Ami se sentaron con ellos. Ami al lado de Neji y Kenji al lado de Hinata. Hinata entre ambos. La cena presentaba un ambiente muy tenso y ninguno de los presentes hablaba. Naruto no apartó la vista de Kenji en ningún momento y casi ni probó su comida; Tenten hacía lo mismo con Ami. Pero quien se creía ese chica para acercarse tanto a Neji? Vale que habían sido amigos de pequeños, pero eso no era ninguna excusa para tocarle, darle de comer o incluso abrazarle. Abrazarle? Pero que confianzas eran esas!

-Ami-chan-sonrió con falsedad-podría dejar de…tocar a Neji?-intentó sonar lo más amable posible. La mesa observó a las dos chicas.

-Porque?-preguntó con fastidio-hace mucho que no le veo. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar-

-Pero para hablar no hace falta tocar-susurró Tenten sonriendo.-así que si no te importa…-

-Me importa. Neji es mi amigo-se pegó y agarró el brazo de Neji.

-Muy bien.-Tenten dejó la servilleta y se alzó; entrecerró la mirada sobre la chica-

-Tenten piensa bien lo que…-

-O sacas tus manos de mi novio o te muelo a golpes. –Le interrumpió a ino-Tú decides-

-Tu novio?-se alzó Ami molesta-venga ya! Es imposible que alguien como tu sea su novia-

-Pues lo soy. Te molesta?-

-Sí. Y mucho!-Miró a Neji, que se encontraba ente ellas con una mano sobre su frente y con los ojos cerrados.-Neji! De verdad que esta es tu novia!-el castaño suspiró. Odiaba las escenas en público.

-Sí, si lo es Ami. Tenten es mi novia.-respondió cansado. La chica abrió la boca sorprendida y volteó a la castaña que ahora sonreía con altivez.

-y ahora qué?-preguntó Tenten provocándola. Ami cerró los puños furiosa.

-Tenten no...-

-Tienes un gusto bastante peculiar para las chicas Neji-

-Y eso qué demonios significa?-exclamó Tenten acercándose a ella por detrás de la silla de Neji.

-Significa que eres una chica demasiado vulgar para él. Cómo ha podido fijarse en una simplona como tú!-

-Simp-simplona!-

-Aparta tus manos de mi novia-los chicos miraron al otro lado de la mesa. Naruto y Kenji estaban cara a cara preparados para pelear. Hinata se encontraba en medio intentando detenerlos. Otra pelea estaba por empezar.

-Aparta tú las manos de ella pervertido-dijo Kenji entre dientes

-Te lo he advertido varias veces, no la toques.-

-N-Naruto…Kenji.-

-Y quien me lo va a prohibir? tú? Un don nadie?-

-Kenji!-exclamó Hinata molesta por el insulto

-Por kami…-murmuró Ino mirando la escena

-Demasiado ruido-dijo Shikamaru rodando los ojos-que problemáticos.-

-Éste al que llamas don nadie es el novio y futuro marido de Hinata.-

-Qué?-miró a Hinata y a Naruto, luego de nuevo a Hinata sorprendido y preocupado-es-eso es cierto Hinata-chan?-le agarró la mano y acercó su rostro al de ella- Vas a casarte con él? Es cierto! -

-K-kenji m-me haces daño…-

-Te dije que no la tocaras.-gruñó Naruto golpeándole en la mejilla. Movió la mano al aire aliviando el dolor que sintió al golpearle.

-Naruto!-exclamó Hinata alarmada

Kenji se incorporó y se tocó la nariz. Le sangraba. Seguro que se la había roto. Sonrió de lado.

-No pienso dejar que mi Hinata se case con alguien como tú.-

-Tú...-pero Naruto juntó sus manos y crujió sus dedos. Miró al chico con los ojos completamente rojos. Sonrió con sorna-Estas muerto.-

-Naruto!-gritó Hinata al ver que el rubio se había lanzado contra Kenji.

-Encimas estas plana!-Se oyeron otros gritos. Los chicos voltearon. Ahora eran Tenten y Ami que discutían y se habían enzarzado en una pelea. Neji se alzó y sujetó a Tenten por la cintura, apartándola de la otra que la sujetaba un camarero.

Ino negó con la cabeza y a los otros tres les resbaló la gota.

-P-Perdón…-dijo un chico al lado de Ino-usted es la chica de antes q-querría venir a dar una vuelta conmigo?-

Ino sonrió. La estaban invitando a salir! Y encima era un tipo muy majo. Fue a responder cuando el de lado se le adelantó.

-Lárgate de aquí sino quieres ver tu cara sobre mi plato-gruñó Shikamaru mirando al chico. El chico tragó saliva asustado, y tan asustado que estaba que ni sus piernas se movían.

-Shikamaru No lo asustes!-exclamó Ino molesta.

Sakura veía en lo que se había convertido la cena. En platos por el suelo, Tenten y Ami peleando, Naruto y el pervertido peleando, Hinata intentando detenerlos, Ino discutiendo con Shikamaru. Cómo demonios había comenzado todo eso?

-Pe-perdona-Sakura volteó y vio a un chico a su lado bastante apuesto y con un lindo sonrojo- p-pero mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos sí…-

-Termina la frase y estas muerto-dijo el chico de al lado de Sakura. Sakura volteó molesta mientras veía al chico huir hacia la mesa.

-Sasuke, porque demonios le has dicho eso! Querría saber a qué había venido-

-No te hace falta saberlo.-respondió el pelinegro alzándose de la silla y yéndose del restaurante

-S-sasuke! Espera!-y Sakura fue tras él.

No esperaron más y esa misma noche volvieron a la aldea. No con buenos ánimos, claro estaba. Hinata curaba las heridas de Naruto mientras caminaban, a la vez que Naruto mirababa a un lado molesto; Tenten caminaba al lado de Neji, cruzada de brazos todavía enfadada con esa tal "Ami" mientras Neji caminaba a su lado en silencio, Sakura iba al lado de Sasuke, aún molesta por el comportamiento que había demostrado delante de los chicos, Sasuke cargaba su maleta y al de ella, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Ino caminaba unos pasos detrás de Shikamaru, pensando porque se había puesto así de enfadado cuando fue a hablar con los chicos alo que Shikamaru solo pronunció _"problemática"_.

Las cuatro chicas suspiraron a la vez. _Menudas vacaciones_. Pensaron.

Mientras, en un camino de piedra...

-Juro que no me rendiré. Algún día vendrás a por mi, Hinata-chan-dijo Kenji miradno las estrellas sobre una colina y alzando un brazo.

-Kenjinii vámonos!-llamó Ami des de abajo. Se tocó el arañazo que había recibido en la cara de la salvaje novia de Neji-Esta te la devolveré...-siseó-Kenji!-gritó enfadada haciendo que el chico bajara corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esas fueron las "Pequeñas vacaciones" que se tomaron nuestros protagonistas en el hotel. Divertidas? Para nada, así que el titulo poco lo merece.<strong>

**FIN !**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!^^**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS RR!**

**CONTINUARE HACIENDO DE ESTOS.**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


End file.
